1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to touch panel technology and more particularly to motion detection of touch panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices have been utilized widely and provide versatile functions, such as phone communications, electronic messaging, multimedia information processing, accessing networks, etc. With the development of technology, the current trend is toward electronic devices with more versatility and user-friendly operations.
For convenience of inputting information or reducing size of electronic devices, touch panels are used as the user interface for many electronic devices, such as touch panels of notebooks and touch screens of smart phones. A user uses fingers or a touch pen to contact a touch panel so as to input information into an electronic device. When the user contacts the touch panel, a control system of the touch panel drives connected devices or performs functions according to pre-programmed software. Therefore, the touch panel takes the place of a mechanical button panel.
Conventional single-point-single-finger gestures are limited, and thus multi-point-multi-finger technologies have been developed. A touch panel with multi-point-multi-finger functions may recognize (sense) multiple touch points simultaneously to make a user have more ways to input information. However, in many applications, such that the instructions with multiple meanings with a single cursor is needed. For example, pressing a left key, a middle key and a right key of a mouse at the same place have different meanings and instructions for a conventional windows operating system.
Take a computer game, Minesweeper, as an example. A user may press the left key or the right key at the same place (square) to sweep a mine (reveal the square) or set a flag, respectively. When using single-point-single-finger technologies, the user can't make instructions with multiple meanings at the same place (cursor). If multi-point-multi-finger technologies are used to make instructions with multiple meanings at the same place, cooperation with other touch buttons is needed to indicate whether the user wants to sweep a mine (reveal the square) or set a flag, and accordingly, the user may feel that this method is inconvenient and not intuitional.